ATTACK ON TITAN (SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN) LEVI x READER
by Dark Pandamonium
Summary: [ATTACK ON TITAN] [This story is for girls] okay, i am awful at summaries. You are in the world of titans. Women are not allowed to join the army or go out of Wall Sina. It is a rule created by the government recently. Women are only suppose to produce and raise kids. But your fate led you into many challenges. This is a romance between you and levi. Enjoy! LEVI X READER
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! As you have probably read from the title, this is my fictional story of attack on titan, in my own weird perspective. This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me So, this is a story of YOU and your adventure in my version of attack on titan. I am a BIG levi fan, (sorry levi, I cant help it xD) so they main character (you) will be having a romance with levi. 3 I hope you like it x) please comment and tell me how I did. Try not to be too mean, even though I am an amateur I still tried my best! I think it would be better for whoever is reading this to have already watched Attack on titan. Because it can get confusing if you haven't. OK now enough of me blabbering... enjoy! **

(I wish I did, but)** I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TiTAN**

_RiiiiiiiNG_

_RiiiiiiiNG_

_RiiiiiiiNG_

_Riiiii-*crack*_

Seriously, if I ever learnt anything after living on this planet for 20 years, it is this: I. HATE. MONDAYS.

I groaned frustratingly as I dragged myself out of my comfortable bed and forced myself into my bathroom. I stared at my (h/l), (h/c) hair as it tickled my nose, and stuck out in crazy directions."(Name)! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY IN THERE FOR? DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW IMPORTANT TODAY IS?" My mom screeched. "Here we go again," I mumbled as I stomped towards my door and entered the living room, still half asleep.

"You have finally turned 20 (name), and now you finally get to know what is out there in our world! When I turned 20, and they told me about why we are being protected by three walls, and why we women are not allowed to get out of the center of our country, which is the safest place for anyone to live, I was so astonished and dumbfounded! I couldn't believe how such an important thing was kept from me! Aren't you even a little bit curious about why there are only women in our city, why we are forbidden to exit wall Sina, and why you have never seen your father before?" rambled my mother. "Not really," I mumbled. We have had this conversation too many times. I don't really care about what is out there, even though it does bug me sometimes when I think of my father and catch myself wondering what he looks like. I have given up caring about it. I am happy enough here.

"(name), you have no idea how important it is," my mom sighed. "Fine mom, if it is so important and surprising why dont you tell me? Why wait till I am 20?" I grumbled. "You already know the answer to that, dear. The government banned all of us to let any child under the age of 20, to know about this world's secrets. it is for your own protection from the cruel world out there, and to stop your immature mind from making rash decisions. After you are 20, you are considered a complete adult, who is responsible for their actions." My mom continued to lecture me will holding a wooden spoon, as i ate my breakfast. Suddenly, from the open window behind me, a girl with curly, brown and shoulder length hair jumped in, and decided to enter our conversation.

"Hahahah (name)! Did you know, there have been many people before this rule was made that became too curious, when they were young, and went to see what was out there!" whispered Mebla as she twirled her hair. "Seriously Mebla, YOU TOO?" i gasped in disbelief. Mebla was my best friend, and we had known each other since we were born. The only difference between her and me was that she really wanted to know everything she could about our world whereas I couldn't care less."Come on (name), just here me out," begged Mebla. "Our country lost 100 children in this manner. Basically whoever secretly went out, never came back! So thats why we are suppose to know nothing until we are old enough, and got rid of our childish curiosity." Soon Mebla inched closer and whispered into my ear, "Whatever this is, I have a bad feeling that we are not going to like it." Before I could respond, the bell rang, signalling all of us to leave our homes and gather in front of the main gate of an old building which only opened once a month.

All of us, stared at the gate, and waited for it to open. Many of the girls were grumbling about why this only happened once a month. I stared at the dark 3 floored building and tried to get a peek at whoever was inside. Maybe I was just crazy, but it seemed to me like the building looked too small for 200 girls to comfortably fit in. After a short wait, the gates finally opened, revealing a mere soldier, who gestured for us to walk in. We all lined up quickly and trailed into the building. As Mebla and I entered, we saw that the building had many more underground floors than we could imagine. A soldier guided a small group of women including me and Mebla to room number 120. We burst into the room and scanned every inch of it. It looked like a simple classroom with desks and chairs. Before I had a chance to look around further, a woman, with brown hair tied in a ponytail and goggle like glasses, happily entered the room. "Hello Ladies! Everyone sit down on a chair. My name is Hange Zoe, and today I am going to be in charge of answering all the questions you all have been dieing to know!" Hange seemed to gleam with excitement as she clapped her hands together. She scanned the whole room, staring at every one of our faces. As her eyes came at me, an eccentric smile fell on her face. As fast as lightning, she ran up to my desk and peered into my eyes. "Lets start with you! What is your name dear?" said Hange quietly. I tried to place my face as far away from her as possible but she kept getting closer. "(Name) (surname)!" I blurted out. Hange kept looking at me, as if I were a math problem she was trying to solve. But soon, she removed her excited gaze off me, and moved on to the next girl. I gave a quick sigh. This is going to be a long day...

After all the introductions were done, Hange made us all stand up and and follow her out of the building. Two of the girls in my group already started to complain about why Hange had not explained anything to us yet but Hange just kept quite and hummed a song as she drove the bus. "OH GOD! (Name)! Look!" Whispered Mebla who was sitting beside me, and made me draw my attention at the direction we were headed. My eyes grew wide. We were going out of the gates. Many girls started to get worried. "where are you taking us?" one wailed. "Wasn't this what you wanted?" laughed Hange. "I have decided to show you all what is out there, in real. So you all get the idea, and decide to never ever leave the center, where it is safe."

After a long ride, we were told to hop off the bus. I scanned my surroundings. I obviously had no idea where I was, but it looked it looked like ruins. No house seemed normal, and everything looked as if it was deliberately destroyed. Soon many more soldiers arrived and formed a circle around us as we were escorted to a tall building. We climbed up to the top floor. From there we could perfectly see what was miles away from us.

And then, we saw one.

I was the first one to spot it because the first one who the creature saw, was me. I did not know what to think. My mind was blank as I stared into the giant's eyes. it was miles away, but my spine suddenly turned cold. Blood was pouring out of the giant's mouth, and it was chewing on a human hand. Most of the girls were screaming around us, but I couldn't move. My body seemed completely paralyzed. Mebla seemed paralyzed too, but she was paralyzed due to extreme shock. My case was different. I stared at the arm that the giant was chewing on. it had a purple bracelet. A bracelet my mom had made and talked about a lot.

That arm belonged to my father.

I fell on the floor as continued to stare at the Titan. Mebla came to my rescue. "(name)! What is wrong?" she wailed. She looked where I was looking and started shivering. Out of no where, a short man skidded up a building and swiftly turned and slashed at the titan's neck. His pose and movement was extremely precise and accurate. The way he attacked stuck to my head. Hange started to wave at the man, "HEY LEVI!" she shouted but the man didn't bother to wave back. He had extremely sharp eyes and had a scowl worn on his face. For one moment, our eyes met. Before I could respond Mebla pulled me away because it was time to leave.

* * *

Oh, so those giants are called titans. Why? Why not call them bloodsucking monsters from hell? We were escorted to a safer place a few miles away from our last one, and hange had just finished explaining everything. The reason we women were not allowed to leave the center was because we were women. We were needed to keep our race alive. No wonder i have so many siblings. I am the youngest in my family, and all my sisters have already started their own. My brothers were taken away when they were 8. They take all the boys for training to become either a soldier, a doctor, or a mechanic. We were the only country still alive. "But i have one question Hange. You are a girl! why are you allowed to become a soldier?" complained a girl. Hange suddenly stopped moving. Then slowly inched her face closer towards the girl who complained. An eccentric smile stretched across her face. "Do you want to be here in my place?" she began with a low tone, "Do you want to see those titans chew away at your friends and family? They eat everyone they can see. Bite off their heads spilling their blood everywhere. And the worst part is, you will be watching all of it, unable to do anything" The girl started to shiver and quietly walked away. We never saw her again.

if there were any brave women out there who still wanted to go out and venture the world, the government banned them from doing so. The country needed every woman it could get to boost up the birth rate. Any woman found entering into the outside wall by herself will be put in jail or worse, killed. Only the women who were in the army or had already become a doctor or a mechanic before the rule was placed are allowed to stay. Hange was obviously one of them.

It started to get dark, Mebla sat next to me on the bus when we were coming back too. She seemed calmer than I expected. it is true that I probably just saw my dad get killed in front of me. I also learned that he was in the army. Maybe I didn't feel too shocked because I never knew him, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I felt hurt. I looked outside the window at the blurred surroundings. Suddenly the radio turned on. "_hange! hange are you there!?" _a static voice erupted from the speakers. "Yeah! what happened?" Hange screamed. "_the titans have broken through our fake barrier. They are eating all of us up. The plan didn't work Hange!" _Hange stopped the car on the side. "WHAT!?" she screamed. "_Hange, you need to move faster. I have a feeling that most of the the titans are moving in your direction. You need to get the girls out of here. *tttsskk* I cant hold up much longer *ttssskk* the radio transmitter is breaking *tsskk* The titans are coming *tsskk* HANGEEE YOU HAVE TO GO. AGH! NO! NOO! N-*ttsssssssk*" _the person on the radio stopped speaking and the whole bus was thrown into chaos. Many girls were crying and praying, while the others where just blindly screaming for help. Hange quickly turned on the engine and started to speed up the bus. "EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN. SCREAMING WILL ATTRACT THE TITANS MORE!" yelled Hange, but no one was listening. Only Mebla and I were the ones that were quiet. I looked at Mebla. Her Brown eyes were looking at something outside the window behind me and were quivering with fear. I turned around. A scream finally escaped my mouth.

Right beside us a Titan was running by, easily catching up to our bus. Hange started swearing and cranked up the speed. Everybody started screaming. i was sure, that now, nobody from this group of girls will ever venture out to the world again. Suddenly, the titan grabbed onto the end of the long bus. Hange ordered us who were sitting at the back to run to the front. Everybody at the back started to quickly move. i unlocked my seat belt and followed but Mebla started to wail. I turned around and saw that her seatbelt was stuck. We both tugged on it with full force but it it willed itself into place, and didn't look like it was going to budge. I tried to squeez mebla out of the seat belt. Hange was screaming at us, but i felt like i was deaf. My eyes were only concentrating on Mebla. But then I saw the titan again. Right behind the bus. it swung his huge hand up in the air, and slammed the back of the bus, tearing the bus in half. Mebla and I fell on the ground but luckily, we tumbled down a hole fast enough to not let the titan notice us. Mebla started screaming but I covered her mouth just in time to hear Hange cry "(name)! Mebla! I AM SOOO SORRY... THIS IS ALL MY FAULT... PLEASE... STAY SAFE FOR A FEW HOURS, AND I PROMISE ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU. PLEASE. STAY SAFE!" the broken bus with screaming ladies continued to speed up, and then finally disappeared. The bus moved faster now that half of the heavy bus was gone. The Titan Followed the bus, leaving us, in silence.

After a while I dared to peek out of the hole we were dumped at, and scanned the surroundings. when I confirmed that there were no signs of life anywhere, I pulled a petrified Mebla out and dragged us both on the road. We had to go and hide in a safer place. "(name)... What... Do we do... *sniff* *sniff* I am scared (name)! Are we going to die here?" mumbled Mebla, as she held on tightly to my arm. I had a lot of bruises and scratches but neither I nor mebla were seriously bleeding. "We will be fine. We just need to stay in a safe place until hanji comes back," I whispered. Finally, after scampereing around slowly and quietly we found a garbage dump. Behind it, there seemed like there was enough space to hide 2 people safely. I looked at Mebla and she agreed. We sprinted towards the garbage dump, and finally started to calm down. Mebla didn't let go of my hand though. I didn't want her to either. Believe it or not, I was terrified as well. We both were exhausted but we couldn't sleep. not after what had happened. But Mebla forced me to try and sleep. After trying for an hour, we both had reached our limit and fell asleep.

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I woke up startled and also confused about why I was sleeping in a garbage dump. I remembered everything. I turned around to where the ear piercing shriek came from. Beside me, Mebla looked terrified. My mouth gaped open, as I saw what I was dreading to see. A Titan was staring at the garbage. I looked around, and fortunately found some sharp blades. I scampered over to pick them up. "What are you doing?!" whispered Mebla. "Don't you understand?" I said, "We have to fight. That's our only option. We try to run away, it will spot us for sure." Mebla stared at me in disbelief. "I don't know how to fight either! But i rather give my all and fight to my death than sit here and cry!" I whispered as tiny streaks of tears ran down my face. Mebla looked up at me. We were both thinking the same thing. There were many people left behind. Many people who were going to cry so much when they realise we are dead. There were many people we loved. I didnt get to say bye to my mom. Even though I never say it, I love her.

I closed my eyes and recalled how that short man had killed that Titan. He had a lot of gear on, but if I climb on all this garbage I might get high enough to jump on his neck. I think that's where you hit to kill them. I mentally make a note to thank that man if I ever make it back alive. Mebla is going to be backup. We have been best friends for too long. We are close enough to read each other's mind.

"you ready?" whispered Mebla.

"Yeah. Lets do this."

**annnnd thats it for the first chapter :P how was it? good? bad? horrible? you want to smack me in the face? hehe No one is going to read this anyway... But if someone does, please tell me what you think! Remember I am only a beginner so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Please give suggestions if you have any! thankyou! **

**Maybe I should not put up the next chapter if no one is going to read it x( hahah we will see xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy!~**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

This was it. In less than 10 seconds, Mebla and I were going to put our useless plan into action. We had no idea if it was going to work, but it was better than nothing. The plan was that Mebla is going to try to catch the titan's attention, while I climb up on a tall pile of rubbish behind it, and jump down on the titan's neck, and slice it up with the two broken blades I was holding. My hands were already starting to bleed from the broken edges, but I held it all in. Mebla seemed terrified a while ago, but now, her face seemed way calmer than mine as she climbed up to scream and get its attention. Okay, we were ready.

I took a deep breath and observed Mebla climb up the piles of burnt wood and cans but as soon as she made eye contact with the titan, she froze. Shivers went down our spines. Mebla couldn't move. I don't know what she saw but I knew one thing for sure: our plan was failing. I waited a few seconds longer to see if Mebla would start moving, but something in her eyes made me feel that she was already half dead. I could feel how scared she was. I wanted to help, but I was too late. The ruthless titan had already grabbed her in its arms. I gave out a shriek. My legs won't move. Tears gushed down my eyes. I wanted to run to the titan so badly, but I JUST WONT MOVE. Maybe it was my selfish brain that wont listen to my selfless heart.

Out of no where, Hange swept in, and just before the titan was about to drop Mebla in its mouth, Hange sliced its arm. Hange quickly grabbed Mebla and ran towards me. However, just as Hange pushed Mebla to me, she slipped and crashed down below. I thought we were saved... I screamed at Hange, asking if she is okay, but it looked like a sharp blade had pushed through her shoulder. The titan aimed for Hange with his hand. "RUN! GO RUN WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!" ordered Hange. My mind was blank. I did not know what to think. Mebla was trembling with fear. We saw the titan inching toward Hange. We had a few seconds to decide. Mebla and I looked into each other's eyes. Yes, we knew what to do. Its time for plan B.

Mebla jumped down the tower of rubbish and swiftly aimed at the titan's head with a heavy stone. Mebla always had good brain and aim. She was the one who always got As in school while I managed with Bs and Cs. Her brain is always useful, unless she goes into shock and her brain goes blank. That's when we will be in trouble. The titan angrily turned to her direction just before he was going to pick Hange up. Hange was screaming swear words at us, still telling us to run away. But I had suddenly turned deaf. All that was in my mind was: KILL THAT TITAN.

I gripped the blades, ignoring the blood gushing out of my hands. I closed my eyes and remembered how that short man had swiftly spun and sliced the titan's neck perfectly. I was an extremely good learner. I had to do this. For my mother, for everyone who cares about us. Even though I didn't have the ropes the man had, I was high enough to safely land on his neck without them. The titan was charging towards Mebla, but with her perfect aim, she managed to blind the titan, which was what Hange had ordered by throwing her gun at Mebla. This gave me enough time to clear my thoughts. I took a deep breath, and jumped. Just when I saw that i was reaching the titan's neck, I quickly spun just like the man had. I kept my eyes closed. As I opened them, I felt something slice against my blades. Before I had the time to check if I had succeeded, I was already falling down on the ground. I looked back, and saw the titan fall as well. We had done it.

I gave a sigh as I took deep breaths. Mebla limped towards me and gave me a hug. We both walked towards Hange. I was expecting her to look pained, but she was staring at me with a gleam in her eyes, as if she had just found a rare pet. Instead of wailing she was smiling- even laughing. "Get me out of here. Fortunately the blade missed my shoulder bone, so its not a major injury. I just couldn't move because of this huge log on top of me. My weapons are all destroyed though.." she blabbered on as we heaved Hange out of there. I felt happy. We had done it. I was going to see my mother again. I turned around and froze. Right in front of me, two more titans headed our way. Mebla groaned. "SERIOUSLY!?" screeched Hange. She shoved both of us behind her. We hid behind Hange, as Mebla started to faint. I caught Mebla in my arms, and wailed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was exhausted. "I am so sorry," whispered Hange as she protected us with her body. I closed my eyes, waiting to be killed.

We all heard a faint whizzing sound of someone swiftly rushing towards us. In 15 seconds, both of the titans were killed. I peeked from behind Hange's shoulder and saw a very disgusted, short man- the same short man I saw last time- wiping his swords with a cloth. "LEVI!" cheered Hange. Oh, so his name is Levi. "How many times have I told you to not mess with these filthy creatures in the mornings, just before an important meeting? Next time, I won't save you and just let you die!" complained Levi with a scowl on his face. "BAHAHAH! You said that _Last _time too!" Cackled Hange. "Well this time is an exception because you have two more rats with you," mumbled Levi. Hange turned and looked at us behind her. For a few seconds, she shoved us behind a pile of rubbish. "thank god," she whispered as she found a bottle of black oil, and sprayed it on both of us. "What are you-" I started, but Hange shut me up and pulled us out from behind the pile. I saw an expressionless Levi look at me. "What were you doing?" he questioned. "Just checking if they were alright! Oh, we need to go quickly. One of them has fainted," said Hange. I stared at Hange's shoulder and saw that she was hurt the most among all three of us, but she just smiled at me as if she just found a pile of treasure.

We were taken inside Wall sina, and I sat on a white bed in a hospital, as people tended my bruises. I glanced at Mebla who had fainted due to shock. She was sleeping soundly. After my hands were bandaged and everybody left, I decided to get some rest and close my eyes, but fate had other plans. Hange burst out of the door with a newly bandaged shoulder and ran up towards me. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "fantastic," I murmured. Hange looked at Mebla for a few seconds before turning her attention back on me. "I am so sorry for getting you into this trouble," she sighed. Before I could respond, a soldier entered our room with a grave face. "(name) (surname)?" he asked as he looked at the three of us. Mebla had woken up. "Yes, that's me," I responded. After a while, of silent coughing and sad glances, the soldier said, "Miss (surname), it has been found, that your mother has committed suicide due to unbearable pain after finding about your father's death,"

I stared at the man, with a blank face. Mebla's eyes opened wide and she started to weep silently beside me with her mouth covered by her hands. Mebla lived in an orphanage. My mom was the closest thing Mebla ever had when it came to parents. Hange started to grab her head and slap herself as if it were all her fault. Everyone around me was either crying, or extremely sad but I had the most expressionless face ever. It was as if the news had not struck me yet or like my brain had not registered it. Actually, my heart could not believe it. I was staring at the gray walls. My mom loved father very much. Even though they barely meet I knew she always thinks about him. But how could she? "HOW COULD SHE LEAVE US HERE?!" I screamed as tears raced down my pale cheeks. I started to move frantically but Hange hugged my tightly before I could grab a scissor and kill myself.

It all went to waste. Me fighting a titan, and risking my life was for nothing... It was all the titan's fault. If titans didn't exist in this world, both of them would be alive right now. It was all the titan's fault. I started to regret saving myself from that titan. The only reason I fought was to meet my mother again. I wish it had killed me, so that I didn't have to hear this horrendous news. My mother's annoying but comforting nagging rang in my ears. How much she had loved me. How much I had loved her but I never got to tell her. I cried miserably. I wish I was dead.

It was all the titan's fault.

* * *

It had been three days. The funeral was just over, and Mebla and I were sitting in our living room quietly. I had attempted suicide quite a few times, but Mebla begged me to stop. Now, all I had left was pure hatred for the titans. Those vicious creatures who tore my simple life apart. Because of them, my life became meaningless. I was planning to have a wonderful life with my mom and Mebla, helping mom with her job. Now I had nothing to do. My mind was splitting in two. I grabbed my head and crouched down. Mebla hugged me tightly. I could feel her pain too. Just then, our door bell rang. I watched Mebla open the door. It was Hange. She had a very determined look on her face.

There was silence between the three of us as we sat down. Hange suddenly spoke up. She crouched on the floor and bent down. "(name), Mebla, I am extremely sorry. I can't imagine how much of pain you two must be going through. I am so so sorry," Hange spoke. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears. I gave a long sigh. Just because my life became so miserable, it does not mean I have to make other people feel guilty about it. I walked towards Hange and gave her a hug. "Its okay. It was not you fault. This was suppose to happen, and there is nothing any of us can do about it now," I said. I had to be strong. I could imagine my mom laugh, pat my back and show me a thumbs up sign. A tiny smile spread on my face. I knew she was here. Looking at me. Telling me to stop being a cry baby and return to my normal, cheery, sarcastic, optimistic, and annoying self.

Hange looked at me as I smiled at her. She returned my smile. Mebla looked at me, and then suddenly gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back tightly. "what has happened, has happened. Lets just decide what to do in the future now," Mebla whispered as I nodded. "Oh yeah, that is another reason why I am here!" Hange exclaimed. We both looked at her with confused faces. Hange crept closer to us with a big smile. "Why don't both of you, JOIN THE SURVEY CORPS?" she squealed. Mebla and I stared at Hange with dumbfounded faces. "What?" I gasped. "Well, you see, the government does not want to admit it, but it is getting a bit obvious that many people are not joining the survey corps these days and end up joining the police team or help protecting the cities as guards. I was getting worried that if we loose any more soldiers, they might shut us down, and make us quit on killing titans and just defend the cites, which is an extremely stupid idea. I have asked some of my comrades to find some men to join, but just in case, if you two join too, then the government will leave us alone!" explained Hange as she flipped her arms around to exaggerate her point. I just stared at her with my mouth open.

"But, girls are not allowed to join the army," said Mebla. "That's correct," grumbled Hange, "But I have a plan: YOU TWO WILL DRESS UP AS MEN AND JOIN!"

That's it. Now I was completely flabbergasted. "What if we get caught?" I exclaimed. "By the time you two get caught, you two will become excellent soldiers, so they will _have _to let you live!" said Hange. Mebla started to laugh thinking about how crazy Hange's idea was. But something about Hange's eyes told me that she was serious. I stood up and walked out of the room, and Mebla followed me. We said that we needed some time to think. Hange agreed and left us alone as she munched on a snack. Mebla and I entered my mother's room. We sat on her bed, quietly. I looked at Mebla, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "No Mebla, its too crazy! Why should we do this?" I complained. I knew Mebla was thinking of doing what Hange said. I closed my eyes and looked at the floor. Suddenly my eyes spotted something I had not seen before. It was an envelope under the bed we were sitting on. I picked it up and read its contents quietly with Mebla. _hello my sweethearts. I hope you both are not crying right now. I know it hurts to see me gone, but I couldn't help it honey. I loved your father too much. Your mother and father are happy and together now. I can't remember how many times I told him to quit his job, but he wont listen. Now, I am going to tell you something about you father. He was in the Survey Corps his whole life. He wanted to kill all the titans on this planet. He hated killing, but he knew that if it meant that you two will live better lives, then he will kill as many as he can. Now he is gone. He did his best. If someday, maybe in the future, if they allow girls to join the military again, I want you two to go, and do what your father had done. Be as brave as him. That is what will make your mom and dad most proud. Don't get yourselves killed. Help this world and its mankind. bye lovelies. I love you, and I know you love me to. __  
_

By the time we had finished the letter, we were both crying. I hugged Mebla and we decided what to do. We re-entered the living room where Hange was busy eating. "I have one last question. Why us?" I finally asked as Hange wore a relieved smile. "Hahaha that's a simple one. Its because you two have been gifted. (name), it takes people years to master the attack you had done to kill the titan. Even I can't do it as well as you can. The only person I know who can do it perfectly is Levi... And Mebla, your aim is more precise than an eagle. We could use you sight and and brain well if we could help you from not getting scared easily and stop you from fainting. you both are _perfect. _You both are fast learners as well. I bet in a month you guys will become excellent!" Hange blabber on excitedly as Mebla and I both smile. We both used to love fighting with some soldiers, so we were pretty muscular already. "okay! We will do it! Where do we start?" Mebla cheered.

A mischievous grin crept on Hange's face. "Lets start with a pair of scissors..."

* * *

"I still cant believe it!" I screeched as I looked at myself in the mirror. Hange had cut both of our hair short. I stared at my (h/c) bangs hang over my eyes. I looked at Mebla's curly short hair as well. "We are lucky you two don't have huge breasts... it will be pretty easy to cover up!" cheered Hange as Mebla and I stare at her with evil eyes. After a lot of screaming as Hange squeezed our chests with a white cloth, and forced us into manly attire, we finally looked somewhat like men. "Now, next, we have to give you two new names!" Hange exclaimed. Mebla thought for a while. "How about Max?" she said out loud. "It will do!" said Hange. Both of them looked at me. I didn't know what to say. "Why don't you two think of a name for me?" I concluded. They both hummed for a while. Suddenly they started to discuss between themselves. In between their conversation I heard horrific names such as _booboo _and _mimi. "_Um, don't forget guys, I am a _man._" I reminded them, but they just ignored me and continued discussing. "Okay! How about ZEFF!?" giggled Mebla. I gave her a blank stare. After 10 minutes of discussion the best they could come up with is _zeff_?! I gave a sigh. "Well its because I miss my pet dog who died. His name was Zeff too... And you look so much like him. You have his beautiful eyes~" Hange came and cuddled me. _That's _why she kept looking at me like that. "Well we are also lucky that only you have properly seen and talked to us among your corp," mumbled Mebla. I suddenly realized something. "_that's _why you sprayed that awful oil on our faces. So that man does not recognize us!" I exclaim. "BINGO!" laughed Hange, "Now lets go and start our plan. Prepare you man voices. From today you will start you crash course on becoming a survey corp soldier!" _  
_

* * *

It took a few days for Hange to take permission. Then she came to us with a car and told us to get in. Mebla- I mean- _Max_ and I, started to feel nervous as Hange drove the car nearer to a restaurant. Thankfully, Hange was the one to train us. But before, she wants to introduce us to some of her friends. Apparently, all of them are dieing to meet us. Today most of her friends took a day of to relax while some other soldiers took over. Soon we arrived at a small bar. Hange pulled us in, and I smelled a lot of beer and alcohol. Whoever was here, was surely drunk. Soon a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail, hugging a potato ran up to us. She was obviously drunk. "Gentlemen, this is Sasha Blouse. Sasha, this is Max, and Zeff!" explained Hange. Mebla (In my mind i always call her Mebla) shook her hand. I hear Sasha whisper "what a handsome boy," and I start giggling. Sasha turned to me and smiled. Soon she started paying attention to her potato. She stroke it and pet it as if it were a real person. I politely shook her hand and silently laughed. _  
_

We met a few more people: our chief Erwin Smith, who had pretty large eyebrows; a sweet girl called Petra Ral; a man called Jean Kristein who seemed to look suspiciously at us; another man named Armin Arlert with blonde hair; and a pretty energetic boy name Eren Yeager. All of them were slightly drunk. I gave a long sigh as I was tired of all the polite greeting and it was pretty hard to keep up my male voice. Suddenly, I noticed the short man from before sit on a couch, with a scowl as he inspected the slight dust on his table. "LEVI!" yelled Hange, "COME OVER HERE AND MEET THE BOYS!" Levi sighed and forced himself to stand up and walk toward us. He was (taller/shorter) than me, he expressionlessly shook Mebla's hand. As Hange continued to talk about Levi, I thought that he seemed pretty short to be humanity's strongest soldier. As Levi shook my hand it seemed he had found out what I was thinking. If gazes could kill, I would be dead at that time. Looks like I had learnt a lesson.

"So you are saying, that this dog and lamb managed to kill a titan?" Levi mumbled. "Not only kill Levi, Zeff did _your _special attack. That has to be a sign that he is pretty good. And Max is way smarter than he looks," said Hange as Levi stared at us, with an unimpressed expression- if he had an expression that is... He barely showed his emotions. Hange handed me a book which interested me a lot. It was my father's personal diary. As quick as light, everyone started to head out of the door, and they all looked like they wanted to go visit somewhere. Chief Smith wanted to visit the barber, Armin wanted to go to a karaoke with Eren. Everyone shuffled awkwardly towards the door, but then they all simultaneously realized they all didn't have a car. Everybody turned their heads at Hange. "OH SHIT," screamed Hange as everybody sprinted towards her and pleaded her to take them to where they wanted. "Wait where is everyone going? I dont even know how many people can fit my car..." screamed Hange. "Well, in that amount of space only 3 people can fit including Hange, and if we calculate how much of time it takes for-" mumbled Mebla as she started calculating everything in her head. "Perfect! MAX HELP ME. THESE DRUNKS CANT GET INTO A TAXI THEMSELVES. help me please?" pleaded Hange. Mebla accepted the offer, because she wanted to explore the city anyway. I didn't want to go. I wanted to just quietly read my father's diary. Hange understood that. "Levi! Take care of Zeff for me will you? It might take a while, but its not like you are going anywhere!" begged Hange. "What!?" Levi and I both shouted at the same time. Levi scared me. I didn't want to be next to him. "please Levi! This is her first time in this part of the country! Just take care of her!" ordered Hange. "You are telling me to take care of this thing?" scoffed Levi as he pointed at me. I looked at him in dismay. He spoke about me as if I were some lifeless object. "I'll try to be back soon!" yelled Hange as she was pulled out of the restaurant along with Mebla.

For a few minutes, I just continued to read my father's diary. Till now, it were just notes about how excited my dad was to join the survey corps. "Don't bother me brat. Not unless humanity depended on it," growled Levi. I nodded my head quickly. The last thing I wanted was a fight with this scary rude man. Ill get revenge on him later. I took a sneak peek at Levi. He was staring at how filthy everything around him was. He kept dusting of little invisible bits of dust off his chair and table. He was a clean freak huh? I smiled and stretched comfortably, but I hit a jug of red wine, that crashed and spilled on the table beside me, and all over the person beside me. I timidly looked beside me. Levi was glaring at me.

Today was going to be a _very very _long day.

**That was the longest chapter I ever wrote in my entire life =.= I hope you all like it... I am super scared you didn't. Honestly, the plot is kind of weird, but I wanted to write something crazy like this for a _long _time... So I am very sorry if it was too fast paced or the plot was too weird... I tried my best... I really hope i didn't disappoint anyone. If I did I am truly sorry *cries* I am happy with it x) I am a girl who is crazier than Hange! Please tell me what you think! Thank you so so so so so so so much to the people who liked, reviewed and followed this story T.T I am truly happy. I hope i did not disappoint you... **


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY. OKAY. I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER... School came in, and i just got super busy suddenly... I am very sorry... I am a little less busy now, and this time I will continue to write no matter how busy I am. I hope that you all still like my story. I am planning to have deadlines for each chapter for myself so that I keep working on it and don't forget xD okay lets continue**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

Okay. I officially _hate _this guy. I glared at my sore skin that was painfully peeling off because of the intense scrubbing I had to do. Not only the stupid table, but the whole restaurant! I saw the owner of the restaurant feel sorry for me, and he asked Levi to let me go but Levi had other plans. He had taken of his shirt because it was covered in wine, and he didn't seem to notice all the girls staring at his abs. I would have fallen for them too but I didn't even get a chance to look. Every time I let my gaze travel away from the "already very clean but not clean enough for Levi" floor, Levi would scowl and growl me back to do my job in seconds. "You are going to clean this entire place whether you like it or not brat!" he growled. "But why? I only-" I started but before I could say anything else, Levi pushed me to a wall and pinned me with his abnormally strong hands. His grey eyes seemed to grab on to mine and freeze them in place. I couldn't look at anything but his emotionless eyes. "Listen brat. I am humanity's strongest soldier, and No-one has ever _dared _to defy me. If anyone even had the guts to do so, they are dead now. If you want your stupid ass alive then shut up and do exactly as I say" He spoke quietly so that only I was able to listen. The problem was, I didn't feel like listening to a rude jerk like him.

He let me go after pushing me against the wall for the second time and walked into the store room of the restaurant to go get a change of clothes. I scowled. Why do I have to listen to him? Fine, I get it, he is the best soldier _ever _but that doesn't give him the right to push me around as much as he wants. My father actually respected a jerk like him? Maybe my father was the kind of person that got scared easily? No, he wasn't, my mom told me that I have his personality... Then why? All Levi has done since I have seen him, is scowl, criticize and complain about dirt! After an angry grunt, I picked up the dirty sponge and dropped it into the bucket of mildly dirty water. Stretching after a long time, I felt a little better. There weren't any costumers left. A couple of waiters were scattered around collecting some plates and arguing about who got the most tip. Occasionally they smiled apologetically and thankfully at me because today they get to leave early as I had done their work for them. I smiled back and then looked at my watch, it was 12:00. It had been one hour since Mebla and Hange had gone out with the rest of the drunkards. I held my father's book in one hand tightly and then casually looked at the bucket. Suddenly, the manager came up to me and said "Can you please pour out that water into the drainage or a sink? thank you for your help today. I really appreciate it!" I nodded back politely and picked up the bucket. A perfect idea struck in my head. An idea that will grant me my sweet revenge. An evil smile stretched across my face.

Levi walked out of the storage room wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans. I was ready. I jumped behind him, bucket in hand. Before I could pour its contents on his head, Levi turned around and pushed the bucket forcefully on my head instead. All the water gushed down me- my plan had backfired. "You think I would fall for such a stupid plan, brat?" he asked as he walked away. I guess I had under estimated him. But he had under estimated me too. "Hang on. I am not going to back down _that _easily," I grumbled and lunged my self at Levi's back. I was completely wet and used Levi as a very rude towel and in the process got his back completely soaked with dirty water. I grabbed onto him as he pulled my hair. The manager ran out to stop us but decided not to do so. Instead he ran out of the restaurant as the other waiters trailed behind. Levi never looked angrier. I saw my chance and sprinted away from him towards the exit but before I could leave. Levi yanked me back and pinned me on the floor. He held my hands in place with his and blocked my legs with his iron hard knees. He glared at me, a small drop of water escaped from his silky hair and landed on my cheek. He started to growl "You are so-"

"WE ARE BACK!" Yelled Hange as she and Mebla walked into the room but froze when they saw us. I realized what they were thinking and started to blush. In other circumstances the position we were in would look very wrong. "Looks like we interrupted something..." mumbled Mebla as she smiled at me. She looked amazed because it was always Mebla who interacted with the boys, not me. "They are even SWEATING," screamed Hange as she laughed hysterically, "I am sorry Levi, even though I wouldn't want to stop your manly desires, I have no other choice but to do so today. I need to take these two boys to their new home," she continued as she pulled me out of Levi's grasp. Levi just glared at Hange as if she was dead meat, but Hange only giggled and said, "I know he is super cute. I will let you have him later okay Levi?" she cooed and ran out with me and Mebla leaving a very angry Levi who looked at me and kicked a table which broke to pieces instantly. Which probably meant: you are lucky Hange saved your ass today brat. Next time we meet you are _dead._

After we got out I started to breath again. Mebla and Hange were still laughing like two idiots. "I never knew Captain Levi was your type," snickered Mebla as she teasingly poked my cheek. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HATE THAT JERK!" I protested. "Well he does have a nice body..." mumbled Hange. "Fine, he has nice abs but his personality is _horrifying_" I screeched. Suddenly everything became silent. Then Mebla spoke up "How did _you _know what his abs looked like?" Hange cackled as she hugged me tighter. "You naughty girl- I mean boy..." mumbled Hange. I tried to argue back but was silenced by both of their laughs.

"In all seriousness, Levi is actually a very good captain. You should respect him Zeff," Hange said as she turned the truck towards a huge camp. "He is such a Jerk. Why do people even listen to him?" I angrily mumbled as I peeked through the window at a couple of soldiers saluting Levi as he nodded back. "As I said, he is the strongest soldier of Humanity. And he is not a complete jerk," continued Hange. "Are you kidding me?" I scoffed. "You'll see. Soon enough you will start respecting him like everyone else," sighed Hange. "I will only give him respect if he respects me back," I grumbled. "Oh well, that is kind of a hard thing to achieve. You might have gotten a _little _respect from him if that scene at the restaurant had not happened. But now you need to respect him. You life is at stake here Zeff!" lectured Hange as I sank inside my seat. I turned my head to Mebla who looked at me and nodded because she completely agreed to what Hange was saying. "Come on (name), don't get us kicked out before we even started. You know he has the power to do that" whispered Mebla pleadingly. Mebla looked extremely tired. No one could ever say no to her pleading. "Fine Max," I spoke, "I'll behave..." I whispered.

As I looked outside the window I saw many tents and dozens of pairs of men battling each other with wooden swords accompanied by the screaming and shouting of a very scary coach. We were lucky we got a crash course from Hange. We got admitted to the survey corps just because Hange said we were ready. Hange may be crazy but it looks like she has a lot of power. Or maybe no one would object two kids willing to give their lives to the survey corps at this urgent time of lack of soldiers. I ruffled my short hair as I walked behind Mebla who excitedly looked in front of her. The building was very tall and extremely wide (about 10 floors) and seemed to be very well kept. Millions of small windows were etched into the walls and in many there were people peeking and taking a look at what was going on outside. Hange stopped in front of the big entrance as two soldiers saluted her. She patted their backs with a smile and then opened the door, letting Mebla and I in. Just as I entered I could feel cool air hug me with the scent of metal and yummy bread. I didn't realize that I was sweating because of the hot weather outside. Mebla looked at me with a relieved face. We were discussing if this place had an air conditioner or not and thankfully it does.

There were many weapons neatly placed on the sides. Numerous sets of Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear were placed on tables along with green backpacks and coats. Many soldiers came down from lifts and ran up to the table, checked the tag that probably had their name, and sprinted out of the building holding a backpack and strapping on the 3DMG. Many shouts were heard across the huge hall such as "section 23 needs more meds!" or "squad 5 is about to leave for training!" or "SOMEONE STOLE MY BREAD T.T" while Mebla and I nimbly followed Hange towards a lift which was open, waiting for us. We three stood in the middle quietly as I absently stared at my reflection on the mirror. I seemed so normal that it scared me. If any of my friends from my hometown saw me, they would instantly know its me, just with shorter hair. The thought made me fix myself by making my hair messier and standing like a boy with my hands in my saggy jeans pockets. The elevator door split open and we entered the 6th floor. I could smell men's cologne as we walked toward our official room. Hange twirled a tiny silver key with a tag "room 623" as she searched for its matching door. "Found it!" cheered Hange as she jammed the key into the door's key hole and pushed the door open.

I was not expecting to see what I saw. Judging from the outside it looked like a dump but our room was decked up like a military suite. Hange showed us many secret compartments and even a secret emergency exit that is hidden behind our fridge. The walls were painted grey, and the floor had metal tiles. Most of the room was grey scale and very cold. I shivered as I entered our bedroom. There was a bunk bed, 2 wardrobes and a bathroom. My eyes caught a picture on the wall that i had never seen before. It was a picture of Me, Mebla, my mom and my dad when I was about 5. I suddenly remembered taking the photo because Mebla and I had won the competition: "who can eat the fastest" and were holding our golden medals proudly on our chests with our toothy smiles (some milk teeth were missing leaving cute holes). It was so long ago I forgot about it. Mom and Dad were laughing behind us as the photo was taken. Mebla and I couldn't help but smile. "That photo belong to Zeff's father?" asked Mebla. "_our _father," I corrected as Mebla gave a small smile. "Right, was that our father's?" she asked. "Yes, he always had that in his room since he came here," sighed Hange. I gave a wide smile, "Thank you Hange, I appreciate you putting it here," I cheered. "don't thank me. Thank Levi. It was his idea to give it to you two. He was actually very excited to meet you two. Well at least before the restaurant incident... Hmm, maybe if I had told him you were one of his closest friend's children he would have been a little kinder... Ill keep that note for next time!" cackled Hange, as I stared at her my mouth wide open. "Wait so he doesn't know that our father used to be a soldier here?" Mebla asked. "No, he knows that part but he didn't care to ask who it was, and I didn't want to tell him either. I'm saving that surprise for when he will come and murder me one day," laughed Hange. I just looked at her surprised and then looked back at the picture on the wall. Its true, I had my father's eyes. Same (e/c) pupils with that hint of sparkle.

"Anyway, rest up quickly! As you both know I am the leader of squad two of the survey corps. Tomorrow we are going to go on a trip with squad one to a small town which has been infested by titans. Most people have been evacuated, but we need to go and check for survivors and kill the remaining titans that have attacked the area. We are also taking a helicopter with us to help us block the the hole the titans had made," ranted Hange as she slowly walked towards the exit. "Wait doesn't squad one have the best and most strongest soldiers?" I questioned. "Yeppididooo! And squad two has the second strongest and then squad three, squad four..." rambled Hange. "Wait who is the leader of squad 1?" asked Mebla. Just before Hange closed the exit door, she looked back and smirked. "give a wild guess!" I stared at her laughing head as she exited our room.

Levi.

* * *

"Wake up! Zeff! WAKE UP!" screamed Mebla as she pushed me around. She came closer to my ear. "(YOUR NAME)!" she yelled. I jolted out of bed with a little yell myself and stared at her angrily. "WHAT!?" I screeched. "You need to get used to your name _Zeff _!" she laughed as she pulled me out of my bed while I yawned and pushed me into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. A zombie stared back at me. Maybe if my name was Zombie instead, it would have been easier for me to live up to my image. Before I could think about it more, the door bell rang. Damn it! Hange is already here? I should quickly take a shower and put on my uniform before she does it for me.

"Okay boys, we are going to leave in an hour. Not only is your life at stake but so is mine. All three of us might get killed if either of you make a mistake. Just act manly, smart and make NO mistakes and you will be fine," she ordered as Mebla and I nodded and followed her out of the building and to the field in front. She introduced us to the other soldiers in her squad. They were all very bulky with arms twice my size and they were all very tall. I suddenly started to feel very insecure. "Don't worry boys, they look intimidating but are actually sweethearts, right my little bunnies?" chimed Hange as she poked the soldiers who gave wide kind smiles. I genuinely smiled back as Mebla giggled. So far, so good.

Soon, after the other soldiers went to gather some extra equipment, Hange appeared with a slightly worried face. "What happened?" whispered Mebla. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Well The government will not accept you two here _yet. _They didn't pay attention to my judgment before but these days the government is just looking for someone to blame and they have chosen me. They think I am the reason why so many soldiers are dying. They think that I let incapable people enter the survey corps," explained Hange. "But that is not true! You made us work day and night till we mastered how to fight titans!" I said. "So, there is going to be someone else who will judge my crew from 1 to 10. 10 being the best score. That person is Captain Levi," continued Hange. My face turned pale. I looked at Mebla and she looked like she expected that. "My other soldiers are confident in my teaching and don't care about what score Levi gives them. But I know you two are a bit unsure," mumbled Hange. She came closer to us and placed a hand on both of our shoulders and gave us a quick shake. "YOU BOTH ARE AMAZING! OKAY? I HANGE ZOE PUT MY PLACE AS LEADER OF SQUAD TWO AT STAKE, AND WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU TWO FOREVER" she screamed into our faces with pure confidence. Mebla gave a confident nod and placed a hand on Hange's shoulder. "You can count on us! We will do well for sure!" cheered Mebla. I gave a slight nod as Hange smiled. "I can't believe we are going to run into Captain Levi again. I never expected to meet someone so famous so many times" said Mebla thoughtfully. "The government trusts Levi and his judgement completely, but he is the most strict person I know, my crew will be _lucky _to get a 5 from him," sighed Hange. "But its not _fair_. I will get a _one _from him! He _hates _me! He is going to ruin my score _completely!_" I yelled angrily.

"Well then I guess you should get ready to pack and go home!" said an icy cold and low voice from behind me. Levi was wearing all his equipment and was walking past me completely ignoring my angry gaze. "OH YOU WAIT LEVI! ILL MAKE SURE I GET A _TEN _FROM YOU!" I yelled behind him. He froze and turned around. This was the first time I saw him smile. Well it was more like a smirk.

"This is going to be very interesting..." He mumbled

**And we are done! sorry if it was a bit boring... Just tell me what you think. Give me advice if you have any! :) I hope I did well.. I am soo nervous hahaha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry if you didn't get much romance in here yet. I don't think Levi is the kind of person to fall for someone easily, so it will take a while. I will try to make it a little more romantic if possible :/ But I don't think I am going to succeed =.=''**

"Are you okay?" asked Mebla.

"I'm fine," I cried.

"Are you sure?" question Hange.

"YES," I cried.

"Its alright you know. The world does not revolve around Levi's judgme-" continued Hange while Mebla poked me.

"I SAID I AM FINE GUYS" I screamed as I yanked the horse bridal not because I wanted the horse to travel faster towards the infested town of titans. I just felt extremely annoyed with the past few events that had taken place before we left off for the expedition.

**-flashback starts-**

"This will be very interesting" he mumbled as turned around to face me with a smirk on his face. I glared at him as he called for a soldier who scurried towards him with a pen and a paper. "That one is a _one. _Make sure you write it nice and big so that it never rubs off beside his name," he said as he continued to walk off mumbling more numbers as he glanced absently at Hange's other soldiers. "Don't worry Zeff, he is allowed to change your score after the trip to the village if he thinks it is necessary," reassured Hange as she patted my trembling back. I guess this is something i got from my dad: I WANT JUSTICE. Something unfair always aggravated me so much. Ruffling my hair for the millionth time, I ran up behind Levi. "Hey!" I yelled at his back. No reply. "Levi!" I yelled again. Still no reply. "I'll _challenge _you!" I screeched with all my might.

Slowly, he turned, and I saw a glint of amusement in his usually emotionless eyes. Before Levi could reply to my bold screeching, Mebla and Hange rashly pulled me back. "What do you think you are doing?!" whispered Hange while shaking me like a rag doll. "I hope you didnt forget you just challenged _Levi. _The best soldier _ever. _The soldier who is as strong as _100 _normal soldiers!" spluttered Mebla as she knocked on my head in dismay. "I know, I know!" I grumbled angrily as I pushed them back. "Thanks a lot for reassuring me Levi is not only a jerk but a _strong and smart _jerk," I continued. Mebla had a long lecture ready to let out at me already about how stupid i am being right now but before she could do anything, Hange stopped her with her hands. "Zeff, you think you are very good at fighting don't you. Well let me give you the truth. You _are _good, but Levi is just _better. _But this is something I know you are not willing to accept, so go ahead," she encouragingly pulled me up. "Go ahead and realize that just having a strong will won't be enough," she whispered as she pushed me towards Levi. I jumped around a bit to warm up while Levi stretched and yawned as he asked the soldier next him how long till the horses get here so we all can leave for the trip. Soon, a ring of curious people formed around us as I gripped on to my guns and closed my eyes. There were slices of bread on every tall building in front of me. There were 10 in all. After perfectly slicing every one of them, we are supposed to meet on the tall blue building where we quickly take off our equipment by pressing the emergency person and go through physical combat. The person who is down for more than 10 seconds, looses. I opened my eyes.

"Lets do this"

I aimed my guns at the closest building and shot them precisely making the ropes swiftly pull me up. _This is going to be a piece of cake _I thought. I was perfectly good at slicing, and my speed was pretty fast. The only thing that can make me loose is the physical combat, but if i get there early enough I will have enough time to think about a plan. After neatly slicing the last piece of bread I quickly glided towards the blue building. I smiled because I knew I was doing well. Finally after I reached the top, I froze into place. Levi was quietly sitting there and had already removed his gear as if he had been there a while. _Impossible! I was going very fast _I screamed in my mind as I snapped out my equipment while Levi lazily got up and patted his shirt. I started to growl with anger. I hated how Levi acted like nothing mattered in this world. It really made me feel like there are no problems in his life and my life has become a complete mess. My karate skills were no match for his. He didn't even attack. He was moving away from my kicks and punches at the speed of light. I started to get a little tired and for a millisecond, I stopped. But even though it was such a short break, it was enough for Levi to lay his powerful punch on my stomach and push me down. I thought it was over but I kicked him away in the last second. Suddenly Levi looked like he had woken up and had a small smile on his face. "Enough brat. I think its time you learn where you stand," he whispered. Suddenly, my whole vision went for a toss. Everything was upside down. Levi had easily picked me up like a bug and dangled me by my feet. He gave a small laugh as if he was enjoying himself. After what seemed like an eternity, he slammed me down again and blocked my arms and legs so I couldn't get up. _Am I really that useless? _I wailed in my mind. As if Levi had heard me, he came closer and whispered. "You are not that awe full, its just that I am the best," he smirked as i kept squirming. The 10 seconds were the fasted 10 seconds of my life. It was over. He had won. Without even trying.

**-flashback ends- **

I puffed up my cheeks as I always do when I lose. I was a spoilsport. Mebla peeked at my face and poked me for the millionth time, as Hange checked up on me every 10 seconds and then acted as if she wasn't looking at all. Giving a long sigh of defeat, I said, "Fine, I accept the fact Levi is way, way, _way _stronger than me, and if he wanted to he could squish me like a bug. I will respect his skills from now on." Both of them gave a sigh of relief and started to smile. "BUT," I continued, "I don't respect _him _yet. He is too much of a jerk to get proper respect from me." I finished with a huff. But honestly inside my head, I started to find him really interesting. His way of combat is a lot different than I thought. He is too fast and accurate to be _human. _I need to work really hard to be as good as him if not better. Of course, I will never admit it as long as I am alive, but I would like to get to know him better. Something in his eyes tells me he is a lot deeper than he lets on.

To distract myself from such confusing thoughts, I concentrated on the green fields and the rocky path in front of me. It seemed strange how we had not encountered any titans yet. We are a small group so everybody was able to keep on eye on everybody else. I felt a lot safer and calmer knowing that everybody is so close by. My butt started to get numb, and finally, we reached our destination. I stared at the huge gate in front of me. Behind it wad the poor town that we were suppose to clean. Hange rode her horse to the front beside Levi, and they both re-checked their strategy while Mebla and I prayed for the lives of the people who could be trapped in there. In a flash, Levi turned around and gave us the signal with his hand, that we all copied in response. We were going in.

My stomach lurched with disgust as the first thing our horse stepped on while entering through the gates was a human gut. Mebla dug her hands into my shoulder which sent pain through my whole arm and made sure that I don't end up fainting. It was only 1 min and we spotted the first titan. We all got instructed to go in pairs and if someone gets too injured to move, we were supposed to shoot the red smoke gun up in the air to call another soldier for help. Obviously, Mebla and I were in one team. We were practically inseparable. I was glad that Mebla was being brave and was not shivering at all. I could see her eyes calculating the possibilities of how many people could have survived this attack and if so, where would the be. I on the other hand, ran up to every titan around us and after a small greeting of either "YO TITAN", or "FOUND YOU!" I slashed them with my trusty swords and used there head as a landing port as they tumbled down to the ground.

Suddenly, we came across something very peculiar. Something we had never seen or heard of before. 10 meters away from is there was a titan, siting with its back resting on the flat windows and walls of a big building. Even when we came closer, it didn't notice us at all. After maintaining a 7 meter distance, we could hear the titan moaning as if in deep despair. I never knew titans had emotions in the first place. Maybe it was sad because it was hungry. No, if that were the case it would have attacked us already. Mebla's eyes started to quiver for one second. I stared at her as she started to walk closer to the titan. "Max, what are you doing!?" I whispered and pulled her back towards me but she pushed free. She looked straight at me with they same glitter in her eyes she always had when she was thinking deeply. "Come on Zeff, think about it. If you just forget for once, that this titan is abnormal and just think about what it is doing, what do you get?" she asked as I stared at her blankly. "The titan is _moaning _so its sad. _But. _The moaning is not from the titan. It is coming out from the _building,_" she concluded. I stared at her in surprise, and tried to listen to the moaning again. Yes, I could hear a mixture of different pitches as if many voices were moaning and crying at once. "But, what is the _titan _doing there," I questioned. "The titan is not eating them, so maybe he doesn't care. Maybe we can somehow lure him to get up from the entrance of the building so that we can rescue whoever is inside," mumbled Mebla. _  
_

Mebla stepped closer towards the titan. I didn't know why, but I felt as if this was a very bad idea. Mebla was 3 meters away from the titan. 2 meters. 1 meters. Suddenly, Mebla froze as if she had just realized something. She quickly turned around and managed to mouth the word "RUN". The titan's eyes started to bulge open and pop out as he gave a huge howl and as fast as light, it slashed Mebla with its hands and sent her flying all they way behind me to the building opposite. "MEBLA!" I screeched. Before I could run towards her, a total of 10 titans approached us with frightening speed. I fumbled for my smoke gun but Mebla was already ahead of me and shot a red line of smoke right into the air. My heart was pounding. I ran towards Mebla even though she screamed at me to go away. The titan who was closest to her, smacked her while trying to pick her up and she coughed out thick ref blood and fainted. One of her arms were bending the wrong way, and her feet were broken. My heart started beating faster. Mebla was dying. Dying. DYING. They word rang through my head as I sprinted towards her with eyes more determined than ever. How _dare _they. Mebla is the only piece of family I have left. Only thing to remind me that there is still someone here to support me. Someone to help me live through my miserable life. There is now _way _that these titans are getting away _alive._

I seemed to have a ghost in me. I was slashing away at all the titans at inhumane speed. My mind was completely blank except for the word kill. I felt like I could kill _anyone _who would appear in front of me right now. The titans were going down one by one. I covered Mebla with my shadow as I hissed at the approaching titans. Rage filled through every bone in my body and made me move by myself. I noticed Hange appear and drag Mebla away. "STAY AWAY," I screeched. My mind was operating on its own. Hange stared at me with a sudden hint of fear as if i had become another person as i was pointing my sword at her. Hange stepped towards me but I blindly swung my sword at her which created a small scratch on her face. Before i could do anything else, a strong hand pulled me. "Leave this brat to me. You go and take the lamb back," Instructed Levi. I thrashed and pushed, trying to get away from Levi's grasp and run towards Mebla. My mind was driving me crazy. "Fine, you want to kill? GO KILL," Shouted Levi as he swung my light body at a new titan that had suddenly emerged. I did exactly as I was told and killed the titan in a flash. I looked around for any more titans and spotted 2 of them 20 meters away. I sprinted towards them at a lightening speed and killed them with my newly earned skills that I never knew I had. Levi stared at me with a little glitter of surprise. I then spotted another living creature. I sprinted towards it with every intent to kill as it started running away from me. At the last moment, Levi strapped my arms away with his arms and captured me. I realized that the creatures I was about to kill were soldiers. two very scared soldiers. Who ran away at Levi's command. It seemed like everyone who looked into my eyes started to shiver. The only one who didn't was Levi.

I was dragged back towards the weird titan protecting the building. I kept thrashing but Levi, held me perfectly in his arms making my every attempt to escape a failure. He then pushed me towards a wall. "Go and let out your anger here" He ordered. I punched at the wall aimlessly and continued doing it even after my knuckles started bleeding. Tears streamed down my eyes. I screamed with despair and anger at how unfair my life was. Mebla was dying. How could I let her? This was all my fault. Wonderful memories of Mebla slipped by as I crouched towards the wall and screamed a few more times. Levi stared at me as if he had felt that emotion before. Then he left me and walked towards the sitting titan. The titan attacked Levi but Levi finished him of in mere 4 minutes. He then discovered that the door was locked. Before he broke it open, he turned around to me, and shouted "Stay there and wait till I get back," He instructed. I rubbed my eyes and got up. If there are really people trapped in there, then I should stop moaning about my life and go help their's. "I am coming too," I screamed as I walked towards him. Out of no where, another Deviant titan sprang up from the building behind me with extremely fast speed. I didn't even have time to react. Levi sprinted towards me and captured me in an awkward hug and turned me around. I stared as the titan hit Levi instead and the force pushed both of us into the building by breaking the lock. I suddenly realized something. The building was hollow. we were dropping down as if inside a hole. I could still hear moaning and crying but not particularly from where we were. My mind started to faze out as as we landed on soft ground with a thud.

I peeled my eyes open, as my eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings. I remembered my equipment braking and staying outside the building as the Deviant titan had pushed me in. I saw two blades and a piled of broken equipment in front of me. Soon, I found Levi lying opposite me with a bleeding forehead. I sprang up towards him as I heard hims say something. My brain was hammering and I felt like I could faint any second. "(Your father's name)" He whispered as I flicked my head in surprise towards him, "how could you leave me in this miserable world. I want to get my closest friend back," he continued with a few pauses of deep breathing in the middle. After hearing that, my body felt numb and without permission, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up with a few bandages around my knuckles. A woman with fluffy golden hair and brown freckles was staring at me. "She is awake!" she announced in a very squeaky voice. A group of men from different ages. One seemed 30, the other 40 and the other two seemed 50. After staring at them, I sprinted up. There were many other beds as well in a room completely painted in white. It seemed like a hospital. "Moaning," I mumbled. They all looked confused for one second and then realized what I was talking about. "Oh, we will explain everything later," said a 50 year old man. "Where am I?" I asked. "In the building you entered without our permission," giggled the woman. "Then why didn't you kill me?" I grumbled. "Well we were planning to," sighed the 30 year old man. "But you and your husband looked so cute cuddling together and crying that we couldn't resist to save you," chuckled the woman with a tinge of blush. "Husband..?" I repeated. The woman pointed at a man with a bandage around his forehead placed on the bead opposite mine. "You are lucky to have such a handsome husband..." sighed the Woman. I was speechless. "You are also lucky that we felt sorry for you. We know how beautiful and horrifying love can be," explained the 40 year old. "Yes, if you were just any person you would be dead," said the 50 year old. I tried to say that we were soldiers, but before i could they all ran out saying "We will leave you two alone for a while." They girl went up to the newly woken Levi and whispered something I couldn't here and ran away laughing. Levi stared at me with a bewildered face. We both whispered the same word with disgusted looks.

"Married?!"

**And thaats it. Sorry for the awful cliffhangers. Whenever something good happens I stop hahaha sorryyyyyy. And I am also sorry if the story is getting too weird and the romance isnt fitting or something. I just wanted to experiment with this story... please reveiw! thankyou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM BACK! :) im sorry... im just a stupid 14 year old girl, who does not know what to do with her life... Annoying things happened... But I am back now, after all the things i have been through. I really want to finish this with all i have got.**

**I do not own AOT**

Wait. WAIT. _WAIT. _Married?! How did they come up with that? Don't tell me she knows that I am a-

The lady walked in again as if she had forgotten something. She peeked at our faces and gave a little pout. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "_whats wrong? _You are telling me that I am _married _to that guy!" growled Levi with disbelief as he held his injured head that still pained a lot. The lady had the kind of eyes that could see through _anybody's _heart, no matter how protected. Suddenly, she gave a gasp as if she just realized something. "Guy? Don't tell me you don't know that-" She started but before she could blow my cover, I sprinted up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "_thankyou! _for helping us! I am so happy! HAHAH I need to know _everything _ about this place! HAHAH We should let Levi have some rest!" I gave a nervous chuckle as I pulled the lady out. Levi still looked confused and shocked. He held his painful head in his hands and then decided to go back to sleep saying "maybe this is just a dream."

I pulled the lady out to the corridor where there seemed to be no one present. "listen lady," I started. "My name is Pina!" she interrupted as I gave a quick nod and continued. "Pina, we need somewhere private to have a talk. Somewhere no one will be able to hear us," I pleaded. Pina tilted her head in thought and then mumbled "My bedroom should be fine," and pulled me towards the stairs, down 3 floors, to the first door on the right. The room was completely decked in pink: pink bed, pink walls, pink curtains, pink wardrobe, etc. I sat down on her soft bed. I gave a long sigh and asked "Who else knows about my true gender?" I worriedly asked. She gave a tiny smile and said, "No-one! The other men just thought I was playing a joke and tagged along because you _do _look like a girl," she said cheerfully as I calmed down. "Could you PLEASE, not tell ANYONE about my true gender? Especially Levi..." I begged. Pina looked at me intently and then gasped with surprise. "I GET IT! You are in a one sided love with that man!" she giggles."What?" I tried to interrupt, but she continued. "You loved him since you were young and wanted to get to know him better so you dressed up as a boy and joined the army! And when you two get close enough, you will reveal your true gender and then you two will live happily ever after!" She cackled as I saw all the romance novels on her pink bookshelf and sighed. Fine. If this is what it will take to shut her up. I'll do it. I crouched down in a depressed position and gave a loud girly cry. "Oh Pina, _what do I do?! _I love him so so _so _much, I couldn't help myself!" I cried as Pina nodded and crouched down next to me. I had got her now."But Pina! We aren't close enough yet! If he gets to know my true gender my forbidden love will get broken! PLEASE PINA. help me, and don't tell _anyone _that I am a girl, _please!_" I begged. Pina gave me a huge hug and said "Of course! I will support your love till the end!" She determinedly said. I gave a sigh of relief and hugged back. "What is your name?" she asked. "Zeff," I automatically said. "No, your _true _name," she asked again. I gave a small smile. "(your name)."_  
_

Pina got up when a knock erupted from her door. Pina quickly grabbed a magazine, and then pulled me as well as she reached for the door knob. The man informed that Levi has woken up again and is in better shape this time. Pina dragged me back to the hospital and we both sat in front of a newly awoken Levi. "I had a very weird dream," he said quietly. Pina's eyes shot up. "Dream? If you are talking about me telling you that you are married to Zeff, then that all was true!" she giggled. As I stared at her in disbelief. Levi stared at her as well, in complete shock. Pina gave a huge smile, and said, "Everybody calls me crazy, but I love forcing people together!" She gave a crazy laugh. "Here look at this!" She said and showed us a Yaoi **[I am a fan of yaoi :3] **magazine as Levi stared at it, emotionless. Pina started hugging the magazine and really managed to act completely crazy. Crazy enough to dismiss any thought in Levi's mind that could be close to thinking that Pina knows something about me being a girl. "Please change, Mr. Levi, then I will take you both on a tour through this building. The washroom is that way" Pina pointed to a door and then walked out with me. When we were back in the corridor, I said, "You know you could have just made this all a dream," I grumbled. Pina gave a cheeky look. "but that would ruin any romantic thought in Levi's mind about you. If I keep bugging him about it, even though he dismisses me perfectly, at least he would _think _about it!" she explained as I gave another sigh. so that meant that I have to keep acting like I love Levi until we get out of here. I hope we get out of here soon... I miss Mebla.

I fiddled with the new yellow shirt I was wearing while Levi took a bath. What I was truly wondering, was why there are so many people here, and how are they surviving? And I still didn't understand all the moaning that was heard. Even after listening for 10 minutes, I could not here a single moan or cry. The air around me was fairly dense which made me feel that we were deep underground. I saw something, that confirmed my idea. A small vent that was attached to a tank (probably oxygen), that was piped into the walls. Before I could look around any longer, Levi walked out of the bathroom wearing a yellow t-shirt exactly like mine. And then walked towards me with his perfect wet hair with a sigh. "Where is that crazy girl?" he asked. "I don't know. Pina should be here any second..." I muttered back. As soon as I finished, Pina walked in with a huge map. "Come here! guys! Ill show you all around," She said.

She took us through numerous lodging areas with merry people all happy and smiling as if they were glad to see us. Apparently, they all knew that we were here to help them get out of this town and they all seemed elated. I was truly happy to see that so many people were able to survive, but something still bugged me. If everyone was so happy, where did the moaning come from? Every time I tried asking Pina, one of her comrades cleverly changed the subject or made me forget about it instantly. I looked at Levi and I knew he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. They were hiding something.

* * *

After the long tour ended, and I finally had the chance to talk to Levi about our suspicions, one of Pina's friends tore us apart and sent us to different chambers in the opposite direction. I could see the fire in Levi's eyes, as if he was about to burst any moment, but I lightly pinched his arm before leaving him, and tried to calm him down. Even though they don't know yet, I am sure Levi is much stronger than any of them. But, I am sure they could just pinch one of those injections stocked up in one of these hospital rooms to make Levi fall asleep and become weak. We need to act weak. Just in case.

My room was extremely small, and only after walking around the room for an hour, I realised that there were cameras everywhere. We were being watched. A sudden rush of fear seeped through my bones. Why are we being watched? Do they know anything about us that could be used against them? What i am sure of is that there is a mastermind behind this. Someone eccentric, who is controlling everything. I need to find out what is going on here.

I searched every corner of my room trying to find something that could help me get away. There was nothing. I gave a small cry and kicked the bottom of my bed. I kicked it so hard i could see a tiny gap between the wooden sides and the mattress.. In between I could see emergency supplies. I suddenly remember all the cameras and acted as if I saw nothing. I jumped into my bed, acting all sleepy, and rapped the enormous duvet around me. I turned round and round and then casually hid the gap with the duvet. My hand searched inside the whole for everything. I peaked inside the covers and found a male hoodie and a female hoodie. Both with the emblem of the hospital and the kind that everyone around here wears. I gave a huge smile. These people were smart, but not smart enough.

I rolled the duvet around me, with the female hoodie on my chest until I looked like a fat sushi. I acted like I was jumping around the room, happily and then ended up in the bathroom where there were no cameras. I checked if the mirror had one and i realised that it did. I started to act like i was having a shower and jumped into the tub. Pina had given me a small pink box of makeup just in case i had an urge to feel girly. Sometimes I wonder if Pina is actually stupid, one of the smartest people ever. I applied as much makeup as I could and ended up looking like a baby doll. I gave a frown but went along with it. I untied the bandages on my chest, and wore the hoodie, and then wrapped a huge towel over my head that covered my chest as well. I hummed along and casually walked out of the bathroom. Skilfully, I slipped past from the bathroom to the nearby entrance without being spotted by any camera. Now I was a girl again.

I opened the door and sprinted out blindly. Before I could figure out what to do next, a man spotted me. He ran towards me with comeplete frustration. Did i get caught already? Just when he reached me, he growled "How many times have I told people like you that the tests you are all going to go through, are for the wellbeing of mankind?!" Tests? What is going on? He gave a sigh, and started pulling me towards the lift. I faked a little protest and then walked into the lift with the man. He pressed the G button, and we were shooting upwards in incredible speed. I couldn't believe that we were so low below the ground. When we reached the G floor, The man looked at me and said "I will let you go this time, because you are a pretty one. But if i see you wandering around again, I will take you straight to master, understand?" He scolded as he looked at my chest and smirked. "I understand," I replied obediently and rejected my strong urge to slap this disrespectful man.

Finally, I could hear the screams. They were faint, but certainly nearby. All around me, there were mostly men, and a few women sprinkled in between. I couldn't believe so many people survived the titan attack. Suddenly, a cheerful voice blared through the speakers. "number 41, please enter the operation room." The tense breaths of the people around me all calmed down except one, who was holding his chest that marked him as 41. He looked petrified, but soon enough he started walking a particular direction. After shuffling through the crowd, I quietly followed him along the narrow corridors. I saw him enter a big door, and that was the end.

I started to bang my head in frustration, trying to think of a way to get in. I suddenly saw the ventilation shaft. It had grown bigger in size. After looking around, to make sure that there is no one around, I used my well earned skills from training and after ripping open the cage, I plunged into the darkness. It took my eyes a while to adjust, but after it did, I started crawling towards the cries and wails. After a complicated maze of crawling, I finally reached the place where I could clearly hear the screams. Among the screams I could also hear fits of sheer laughter. The pipe I was crawled up on was pretty large. large enough for me to sit properly. I peeked through the caged wire that erupted from the middle of the pipe to let the air in and out. The site was a disaster. There was a person, strapped with leather onto a operation table. I saw a small man inject something into his right arm, and the screaming started again.

Before I could scream as well, I heard someone approach from the other end of the pipe. My body froze into place as I saw a very angry Levi, grumbling about dirt crawl up toward me. OH NO. Why is HE here? It looks obvious. Its obvious that I am a girl now. Wait, what if he doesn't recognise me? I waited for him to look up. Just when he did and our eyes met, he gave a small smirk. "(your name), you are smarter than I thought,"

**I am sorry if you didn't want Levi to find out so quickly about your true gender... But knowing how much of a smartass he is, I am sure he would have found out pretty fast. And plus, he has known Hange for a while. I am sure he would have seen some difference in her behaviour. But how Levi found out, is actually because of something else... Hahahah I don't know if this story is making sense to you all anymore but if it is, I am glad. Oh, and i am sorry if this one is a bit short... Things are going to get more interesting now... Please review! Thankyou~ **


End file.
